Lost in Time: Looking for the Present
by TheLadyBlackhawk
Summary: On accident Steve meets a woman at the Smithsonian who has her own secrets, after TWS, her name is Zinda Blake and the way she talks, the way she acts is-could she also be from the 40's? He ends up taking her on a wild adventure. Together they'll learn to live in the present.Minor DC's Birds of Prey crossover. Birds of Prey knowledge is not necessary all intros handled by author.
1. Chapter 1

-So…thefuninthedisfuncitonal help me finalize this. This will have major spoilers for Captain America the Winter Soldier, both the movie and the comic called the Winter Soldier. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Girl at the Smithsonian

Steve Rogers was exhausted; there was too much going on in his head to stay in his DC apartment. He needed to get away and what better way to escape from the troubles of the past few weeks than to go to the Air and Space Museum, thought Steve sarcastically as he walked inside the museum. Though he admitted to himself that it wouldn't change his mind and it wouldn't take back the events that had occurred. All it would do was remind him of what he had lost, what was now lost in the notes and pages of history. He vowed however that he would not go into his exhibit.

He walked around various sections, looking at the Wright brothers' display, looking at the early planes, the ingenuity of their designs and some of the early artifacts helped him relax. He then headed to the space area. It was amazing to find out that America had landed on the moon. That kind of achievement could not be overlooked. Eventually, however, despite his best efforts to avoid it, the soldier found himself back at his own display, starring at a picture of his best friend, Bucky Barns.

He looked at the blue wall that had his picture and biography on it wondering what his poor friend was doing now. Did he finally remember? Or had he simply found his way back to the people who controlled him. He wished he knew, he missed Bucky and only wanted him back.

He adjusted his cap with a sigh.

A blonde young woman walked into the exhibit wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button down shirt and a badge which indicated that she was a tour guide. Her hair was long and was almost curled, parted on the side. She could have been a bombshell, thought Steve, but the thought was quickly pushed away from his mind.

"And this is the Captain America wing, the fella on the side here is the man himself," she had faint traces of a faded Southern accent. He had not seen her before. "And these are all the things Cappie here accomplished. Oh, sure he thought he was a grand man, but he looks more like a fuddy-duddy." The way she spoke, "And to your right are his Howling Puppies," A few of the kids on the tour laughed, "Back in m….during WWII the Blackhawks was where the real fighting took place."

Blackhawks? What was a Blackhawk, other than a bird? "The Blackhawks were master pilots and they only ever let one gal join their team, a real spitfire that one."

Steve moved closer towards the beautiful blonde woman, "But, Captain America is certainly an attractive fellow, look at that chin, and those eyes, he looks like he'd be sweet as Apple Pie, though he's prolly not a big contender to my Blackhawks."

"Who are these Blackhawks?" asked Steve

"Best bunch of pilots anyone's ever seen."

"The thing is…" said Steve taking off his cap, the kids on the tour gasped, "There weren't any Blackhawks during the war….I've never heard of them."

The woman let out a sigh, folding her arms, "Aren't you a little old to be on a Middle School tour?"

"I happen to like coming here."

"Need an ego boost, darling?"

"Just remembering old friends," supplied the Captain.

"Ah, kids, why don't ya head over and see if you measure up to Captain America's standards," said the woman indicating the display to their left. The kids didn't want to move, Captain America was standing right in front of them, but their teacher had come over and hurried them along.

"Steve Rogers," he introduced himself cordially.

"Zinda Blake," she replied and unfolded her hand to shake his briefly, "But I know who you are sugar, you're famous in this world."

"_This _world?" asked Steve.

"Uh…all over the world," corrected the woman, but Steve eyed her, "Sorry, I'm still adjusting to being here."

"Here?"

"Just moved to DC from Go…..good ol' Texas, so it's been weird. And you though, buddy, still adjusting to not being an ice pop."

Steve looked at her, the way she talked…no, it couldn't be it was just…no. Clearly, after seeing Bucky he's in shock and not seeing things clearly. There is no way this woman could be from WWII, especially not with the historical inaccuracies in her statements.

"This is my last tour for today, want to go out for a drink or something?" asked the forward woman.

"Uh, sure…mind if I hang around for the rest of the tour?"

Zinda sent him a sly smile, "I think the kids'll enjoy that."

So Steve hung around the rest of the tour, answering the kids' questions, telling them funny stories and charming the pants off the teacher. The kids left an hour later and Steve waited as Zinda went to change. She came out in jeans, a white tank-top and a brown leather jacket draped over her shoulder.

"Now how about that drink?" asked Steve. Zinda Blake grinned. The two walked out of the museum where Captain America's bike was parked a block away.

"Aint that a foxy ride," said Zinda, "You got a helmet for that?"

Steve lowered his head sheepishly, "I'll take that as a no," she laughed. He hoped onto the bike, she put on her jacket and got on behind him, her arms came together around his torso, "I bet you do this to all the ladies, put on that good old boy charm, maybe a line about how it was in your day and get them on this machine."

"Ah, you've discovered my tactics."

"But seriously," said Zinda as he turned the bike on, "Have you been on a date since you've been back from your little nap?"

"Dating really hasn't been a priority," he replied and they sped off towards the bar. It was a little place, a few blocks from his apartment. The owner was a nice older man who had served in Korea.

"Capt'n Rogers," said the old man.

"Ernie," replied Steve, "Can I get a beer for me and…" He turned to his blonde friend.

"I'll have the same," she replied to the bartender. The bartender seemed impressed by her choice and poured the two beers on tap.

The couple sat down at a booth by the window, "So, come here often?" asked Zinda.

"On occasion, the bartender, Ernie is a nice guy, we talk shop sometimes. He served in Korea."

"Korea?" Asked Zinda, "Now there was a hooey! Just bad, bad business, though I hear Vietnam was worse"

"So I've read," said Steve, taking a drink. Zinda followed and together the two drank the whole glass with little to no effect.

"Well, looks like the Captain can hold his liquor,"

"The way you talk," said Steve, "It's almost as if…"

"As if…." Tried Zinda, but Steve shook his head, "As if I were from your era?"

He looked blankly at her, "Yes, I mean your attitude, your vocabulary it just all screams the 1940's."

"You ain't far off," Zinda grinned and called to the man at the bar, "Two more over here." As they got their beers Steve continued to stare at the woman in front of him. She was so raw, so strong, Peggy was strong, but she wasn't raw. This woman looked like she had seen and done so much, a real gun rifling kind of woman.

"Are you serious?"

"About me bein' from the 40's? You darn tooting I am…not," said Zinda, "I'm just a regular girl from Texas who moved to DC two weeks ago, just in time to see them giant carriers plummet right into the water, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that,"

Why did she lie? This was Steve Rogers; the man was in all the papers since she arrived in this strange world. Clearly if anyone was going to understand, it was going to be him. But maybe it just wasn't the right time. Was the right time ever going to come? However she got here, it would have to remain a secret…at least for now.

"What made you want to come to DC?" asked Steve, "I know I needed to get out of New York…and the job at SHIELD."

"It was…a spur of the moment kind of decision," supplied Zinda, "So…have you discovered the fabulous music of this…the present?"

"Sadly, I have," Steve took another drink of his beer, "It's not very good. There are some interesting things, I like Rock n Roll… and Jazz and Blues which granted was around in my time, but this modern stuff and those clubs…they're not really my thing."

"Mine either; I prefer a good old fashioned bar to one of those clubs. Although…my gals and I once dragged another one of us to a male strip joint. Oh, you should-a seen that birdie. Of course, if she were here, she'd have my hide. We all promised her we wouldn't bring it up again, but it was too good."

Steve couldn't believe this woman. After finishing off the beers and carrying on their conversation Zinda abruptly and boldly invited Steve to her apartment. Reluctantly the man out of time agreed. However when they exited the bar, a red headed woman pulled up in a slick black Corvette.

"Can you point me to the American History Museum; I'm picking up a founding father."

"Founding father?" asked Steve, "Really?"

"I've been busy, sue me. Now get in, we got a sighting."

Steve turned Zinda, "I'm sorry, this is work related…rain check?"

"No worries," said Zinda with a salute, "I could use another round and I'll probably catch a ride back."

Steve Rogers smiled at her, "Duty calls," and got into the car. Zinda watched him go, that red head chick was on TV, part of that rag tag team of Avengers. Well, she supposed, they weren't Justice League, but they seemed capable.

"He was seen at the Air and Space today at 1600 hours," said Natasha.

"What?" Cap looked shocked at her, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was there just an hour ago." Steve couldn't believe it, him and Bucky could have run into each other.

"The cameras picked him up in the reflection of his own display."

"Did he…" Steve couldn't bring himself to ask that question.

"He didn't hurt anyone," supplied Natasha as they drove off, stopping at a red light, "So…she seemed cute. She got a name?"

"Zinda," said Steve, "She's a tour guide at the Smithsonian."

"At least she's not a fossil," supplied the assassin as the light turned green and they continued to the Air and Space museum.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go the story that keeps on going. Once again spoilers for Captain America 2, so you've been warned and lots of spoilers for the Birds of Prey, which yawl need to read.

Chapter 2

Coffee Connection

The security cameras had given them squat, except confirm that Bucky was at the exhibit. There was a clear figure approaching Bucky's panel, and he stared at it far too long to simply be an average tourist. The height and built measured up with what they had known about Bucky. The reflection on the glass confirmed that it was in fact him. Steve wished there had been more, but one three second glance and he was gone, washed into the crowds of people. Was Bucky starting to remember, Steve wondered. He hoped. Why else would your average assassin on the run stop at the Smithsonian and have a nice stroll?

"Can we track him out of the building?"

"One last camera," said Natasha and the view on the screen changed to a camera that looked at the rear of the building. They saw the same hoody that Bucky was wearing in the previous shot get on what looked like a slick motorcycle, black, built for speed, and drive off.

"Nice bike," Natasha had mouthed and Steve heard it. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"What's our next move?"

"Did you review the Winter Soldier file?" asked Natasha

"I'll have to take another look at it. But I gotta say, I'm not good at Russian."

"If you want I can stop by tonight and help you go through it?"

Steve nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

"Not like I have a day job."

Steve stood upright, "Good," he replied, "Now if you don't mind, I think…"

"I can drop you off back at the bar," suggested Natasha with a sly smile, "And then I can see if any of the DC traffic cams picked him up, from there we may be able to triangulate where he's been staying."

Steve gave a faint nod, his mind still on other things.

Natasha drove him back to the bar to get his bike, though Natasha suspected, Steve hoped that his cute lady friend would still be there. There was a small glimmer of hope on his face when he jumped out of the car and headed inside the bar.

He greeted the bartender again before taking a quick look around. Sitting at the bar was the same blond bombshell he had left an hour before. This time she had a bottle of beer to her lips, she was sitting at the very end chatting up the new guy that just came on shift.

"And then I told 'em, I said you put her picture up there or you'll be sorry and they did." Zinda was very firm, "Ah that Barda was a swell gal, best there ever was, cept for maybe mah other birds."

"Birds huh?" asked Steve. Zinda turned around and saw that he had come over.

"Uh, yeah that's what we called ourselves, not quite as flashy as those Avengers, but it did the job."

"Another team of superheroes?" asked Steve.

"Nah, nothin' like that," she said quickly, "Just a bunch of gals with too much time on their hands,"

"Well they sound interesting. I made a friend just a few weeks ago, works at the Vet center, name's Sam Wilson, good guy, great flier."

"Well, I'll be, I'm a vet too."

"You are?" asked Steve, "Which branch?"

"Air Force of course, silly" she took a swig of her beer and patter the chair next to hers, "What about your pal? He a pilot?"

"Uh…" Steve hadn't realized what he had said and didn't move, "Not exactly. Say…would you like to um…maybe we can have coffee at my apartment? I'd like to make up for leaving you so abruptly."

Zinda eyed him and raised her eyebrow; well he was certainly more forward than the other tour girls had said. They called him Captain Shy.

"Ain't that a beauty, I get to see where the Cap'n lives," said Zinda grinning at him, "Sounds like fun and then you can tell me all about your little adventures during the good ol' days."

"You seem like the kind of person who would appreciate it," said Steve and watched her finish off her beer before walking out of the bar.

They took the very short ride to his apartment which had been spruced up by bullet proof glass to replace his regular windows.

His apartment had a few "homey" touches to it. There were pictures of his team and other things he had picked up from SHIELD or from that internet thing, and put in his bedroom, there was one of Buck too. But other than the pictures it was rustic, but friendly apartment that reminded Zinda of her apartment back in Gotham.

Steve showed her around, though there wasn't a whole lot to see. It was a two bedroom apartment with a nice living room, covered in books and even had a small TV. There had been a lot of cleaning to do when he was released from the hospital. Sam had been a big help to him, helping him clean everything while adding a few little extra things to help Steve adjust to the 21st century.

"Would you like some music?" asked Steve as he walked toward his sound system.

She followed his gaze, "Hey, this looks just like the one I have at home. Whatcha got music wise?" He shows her his ever growing collection of music. She walked over and looked through the records, "Hey, ya got Benny Goodman."

"You know Benny Goodman?"

"Sing Sing Sing, 1937, I danced the night away on that one. Granted I was only fourteen when the song…when I first heard the song. But woo, did it change a lot for me….and Judy Garland, now there was a swell woman."

"You know you talk as if—nevermind, would you like some coffee?" What are you thinking Steve? This woman wasn't from the 1940's. Clearly he'd been hit on the head one too many times so now he was seeing things. Not everyone is you and Bucky, a voice reminded him.

"That'be great. But none of that mamby pamby, girly things, straight up black, two sugar."

"My kind of woman," said Steve without thinking, "Feel free to put on what you like."

She put on Benny Goodman and just let the music settle in around the room, "I haven't listened to the good stuff in ages." She commented.

"Good stuff?"

"You know what I mean," Zinda crossed to him, "All they have these days is that Rap and hip hop stuff."

"And the way people dance these days," added Steve with a shudder turning to face her.

"Oh, I know," gushed Zinda and dropped on the couch, "Kids today just don't know how good they got it. Oh gosh, that makes me sound so much older than I am."

"And how old—" Steve cut himself off, "I'm sorry I shouldn't ask a beautiful woman such a question."

"Ah, its fine. At least you don't freak out every time I flash my AARP card."

"AARP? Really?" asked Steve, "You're…"

"I know," said Zinda, "Trust me, I know. I've heard 'em all."

"How did you even—"

"Please, Rogers, a lady never reveals all her secrets on a first date." Yet there she was, spilling her secrets like a caged canary. She hadn't mentioned being from his time when they were in a bar, but now she brought up the AARP card. Maybe it was the excitement of meeting someone from her time…

Cap brought in the coffee and placed it on the table by the couch, "So what is the grand ol' Captain America doin' now that he aint workin for those government stooges."

"Uh…" The question had caught him off guard, "Just trying to find my place, really," he replied taking a sip of the coffee, "I'm help Sam down at the VA. Good people."

"I get that, I did my duty," said Zinda saluting, "Made my country proud. Only female pilot in my group. I miss being a pilot."

"I bet you were good."

"I aint bad that's for sure." She finally grabbed the mug in front of her and took a test sip, "Now that's real coffee. Nicely done,"

"Do you want to, on Friday maybe, go down to the Veteran center with me?"

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She took another sip, "Damn, this is good."

"So do you like working at the museum?"

"It pays the bills," she said honestly, "Not as glamorous as piloting an aircraft, I'll tell ye that. And those questions they ask. I mean you'd think none of 'em had ever taken a history class…I gotta ask you though, what was that with your film career?"

Steve cringed, "It was…something to do. It was better than sitting in some lab, or just sitting at home. It wasn't long though, before I went overseas."

"You looked like a dancin' monkey."

Steve chuckled, recalling his sketch of the day he found out about Bucky being MIA, a monkey on a unicycle.

"I felt that way." Steve was looking at this woman as she polished off the cup of coffee.

"Well, this was fun, but I best be getting home."

"I can give you a ride."

"Oh, no worries I only live five blocks from here."

"Are you sure?" She stood and Steve stood with her.

"I'm positive."

Steve walked her out the door and she kissed him on the cheek, laughing a little at the blush that spread across his cheek. She then took out a card and handed it to him.

"My phone number." She winked at him and left the apartment. Steve watched her go until she disappeared down the stairs.

Closing the door Steve turned to the file sitting on his table. A knock on the door startled him, but it was expected. He opened it to find the incredible Natalia Romanova standing at his doorway wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Caught the blonde on the way out. She's cute." She glances at the table, "And she stayed for coffee. This is good."

"Can you translate and not focus on my love life?" suggested Steve.

"Hey, I was born to multitask," said Natasha. She took the file and dropped onto his couch, "And she liked your coffee…"

"Natasha." Said Steve more strongly this time. Natasha simply chuckled before turning to the file.


End file.
